Bet U Didn't Know
by black and beautiful
Summary: Long story short Saskura a witch, and i don't mean she's a evil person, she's a real witch with powers. oh the joy!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope u like this story like the others, just tell me what u think by the first chapter and thank u**

**Chapter 1**

Hey there my name is Sakura and I just turned 16, I'm so happy for my self. I mean come on I live a some what perfect life beside the fact the traitor, I mean Saskue came back and the fact that ever since my 13 birthday weird things start to happen.

When I turn 13 it seem like I can control things like water, fire, air, earth, and I can use lighting. I also can move thing with my mind. And I can read people thoughts, as well as levitate things. Also when I want something I get it. It all seemed strange I asked my mother about it and she didn't say anything about, but I know she know something about it. These thing happen with emotions.

Like I said my life was perfect before Saskue came back, Naruto brought him back though. He still cold as ever but he opened up a little. Still every time I ask him out he just say no and walk away.

Now that I'm 16 he sometimes happy around me, he don't be cold around me but he still say no when I ask him out. But thats nothing new. Anyway my life has changed, how wonderful am I?.

**So what do u think. Review please THANK U!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter please read and review when done**

16th birthday

"Great another birthday, I wonder what bad will happen today." Sakura though out loud as her woke up and got up out of her bed.

"SAKURA, are you up," her mom yelled.

"YEAH I'M UP," she yelled back.

"WELL HURRY UP AND COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR A SAPRISE" her mom yelled back

"I wonder what a big surprise she have for me," Sakura thought.

10 minutes later

"Finally you came down," her mom said.

"Well what is the surprise?" Sakura asked.

"Well you know how you always have weird things happen to you, like you can read minds, move things and control elements," her mom told.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"See, the thing is that you and I are witches." her mom told.

**I know that it's way too short the next chapter won't be promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I had so much school work and now I'm all catched up. Also because my brother was making a ****super computer.**** I want do give a special thanks to pandabear1415 and pinky101 you two get a thousand dollars yeah.**

**Chapter 3:**

"I'm a what?" Sakura asked.

"You're a witch, actually the whole Haruno family is witches and warlocks," her mother told her.

"So that explains why I can lavitate things and read people minds," Sakura told her mother.

"Of cource," her mother told her.

"Does anyone know that we are witches?" Sakura asked.

"No", her mother answered. "they will have to find out theemselves," her mother also told her.

"So I have to keep it a secret?" Sakura asked

"Well yeah, but I might asked the witches council if you could tell one of your friends," her mom said.

"Why one?" Sakura asked.

"Because that is the rule for telling a mortal that you're a witch," she answered.

"Oh, ok, if you say so," Sakura said.

"But since I'm head of the concil and a queen witch, I could see what I can do," her mother told her.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yep," she answered her daughter.

"Hold on, you're a witch queen?" Sakura asked.

"Yes" her mother told her.

"So does that mean that I am a princess?" Sakura asked.

"That's correct," her mother also told her.

"Do you have to go with your team on a mission today?" Her mom asked

"Yeah I do," Sakura answered while sighing.

"Do I get any presents?" Sakura asked.

"You sure do," her mom told

"So what I get?" Sakura asked in a happy mood.

"Well of cource you get your own wand, your broom stick, a spell book, and your familiar," her mother told her.

"I understand the others but what am I going to do with a familiar?" Sakura asked.

"They kind of look after you and with your training," her mother told her.

"Oh" said Sakura.

"Well what is my familiar name?" Sakura asked.

"Well my name is GeGe," the cat said.

"Hi GeGe," said Sakura.

"Hi Sakura," said GeGe.

"Mom I should be going now," said Sakura.

"Bye sweetie have fun," her mom said.

"Ok I will," Sakura told her mother.

**Soon sakura left to meet her team on the same bridge they always go to before a mission or training**.

"Hey Saskue," Sakura said in a happy tone.

"Hn" Saskue said.

"Saskue why don't you ever say hi, bye, good mornining, good afternoon, or good night when ever someone says hi to you?" Sakura asked.

"Hn" said Saskue.

"Dumbass" said somone.

"What did you call me?" Saskue asked.

"I didn't say anything," Sakura said.

"Yes you did, you called me a dumbass," Saskue said.

"Saskue I didn't call you anything, you are just hearing things," said Sakura.

"Whatever and why do you have a black cat?" Saskue said/asked.

"Because I can," Sakura told Saskue.

**Soon naruto came running screaming good morning to both of his team mates,**** but soon came to a stop when he**** saw a black cat.**

"Oh my a god," said Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"There is a black near your feet," Naruto answered.

"We'll of course there is a black cat by her feet, stupid," someone said.

"Who was that, someone called me stupid," said Naruto.

"It sounded like the same voice that called me a dumbass," said Saskue **(the cat is speaking to both of** **them in their mind)**.

"Maybe it is a ghost that calling us these things," said Naruto.

"How can that be naruto," said Saskue.

"How is I suppose to know?" asked naruto.

"I don't know you're the one that said it," said Saskue.

"You two are the most dumbest humans I know," the voice said again.

"See there it goes again, and I have you know who ever that I'm a demon container, so ha. And by the way who ever you is why are you not insulting Sakura?" Naruto said and asked.

"Because you and that emo loser over there is the most stupidest on the team," said the voice.

**So Naruto is going to be arguing until there teacher came**

"Hey you guys," said Kakashi.

'Finally you came," said Saskue and Sakura together.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Well naruto been arguing to nothing" Sakura said.

"How is that possible?" Kakashi asked.

"Well at first it called me a dumbass then it called naruto stupid," Saskue said.

"Did you hear it Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"So when you say it, you mean the nothing?" Kakashi.

"Yeah, it all started when Sakura came," Saskue answered/said.

"We should be getting going," Kakashi said.

"Finally we get to going naruti has been getting on my nerves," Sakura said.

**And they were all off****, Kakashi is in the front, Naruto and Naruto in the middle, and Sakura and her cat in the back.**

**With Sakura and GeGe:**

"Why was naruto aruging with is self?" Sakura asked GeGe.

"He was actually arguing with me," answered GeGe.

"How, you was not saying anything out loud?" Sakura asked/said.

"I can communicate with others with my mind," GeGe said.

"Oh that's why Saskue was say he heared somone call him a dumbass," thought Sakura.

**With Naruto and Saskue:**

"Hey saskue?" asked Naruto.

"What?" Saskue asked/said.

"Sakura is talking to her cat," Naruto said.

"Shut up naruto," Saskue told Naruto.

"Why?" asked Naruto .

"Because you been talking the whole day," Saskue said.

"Fine I will, but not cause you told me to, but because I'm tired," Naruto said while pouting.

"Whatever loser," Saskue said.

**I know this chapter is probably a bad one I really couldn't think of anything for non of my other stories as well. Please review ****and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you all I will update soon. I want to give a special thanks to the ones that reviewed.**

**Chapter 4**

It took us almost the whole day to get where we were going. Our mission is to guard some prince in some country I wasn't really paying attention.

"Finally were here" said Naruto.

"So when do we meet this prince anyway?" Saskue asked while looking bored.

"Now" said the prince while walking down a big staircase.

"You must be the prince?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, that's me, and you all must be my bodyguards" answered/said.

"I'll introduce to them, this is Sakura, Saskue, and Naruto" Kakashi said while pointing to each of them, and I am Kakashi.

"Well name is Osamu (it took me a while to find that name), and it is a pleasure to meet all of you specially to be in the present of such a beautiful young lady like you miss Sakura" the prince said.

"Um…thank you" said Sakura

"Ok I should show you all to your rooms" said the prince

**So they all went up a very long staircase then a very long hallway (you would have to be strait ****tripping****' if anybody think ****I**** would walk that long).**

"Ok Sakura your room is the last door on the left, Saskue your room is next to hers, Kakashi's is next to Saskue's and Naruto's room is next to Kakashi's. And dinner should be ready in a few hour from now so you can all get settled into your rooms" said the prince.

"Ok" they all said.

Sakura room is a light forest green color, with dark green bed sheets, covers, and pillows (all the rooms have a walk in closet, dresser, and a night stand).

Saskue room is dark blue that almost look black, with black and red sheets, covers, and pillows.

Kakashi room is a white room, with blue bed sheets, covers, and pillows.

Naruto room was also white with orange sheets, covers, and pillows.

"I can't believe that stupid prince was being all nice to my Sakura, who does he think he is anyway?" Saskue thought.

**Soon there was**** a knock came to Saskue door**

"Saskue" Naruto said while barging into Saskue room.

"Naruto what are you doing" Saskue said while getting irritated.

"What? Best friends can't talk" asked/said to Saskue.

"No" said Saskue.

"You know this room makes you look really scary" said Naruto.

"How does this room make me look scary?" Saskue asked while getting annoyed.

"You know in those movies about vampires and how their rooms look all gloomy and depressing" Said Naruto.

"So what are you saying that I am a vampire?" asked Saskue.

"Um…no unless you are one" Naruto stated.

"Do I look like a vampire Naruto" Saskue said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, you kind of do so are you?"Naruto asked.

**Well ****there's**** chapter four I hope**** u like it. Sorry for it being short. Please review and tell me if you like it. I'll update soon**


	5. NOTE

**Note **

**Sorry I will not be updating this story for a while since I got a bad grade on my progress report. I failed HISTORY, which is beyond boring, that's why it's called history, cause it old and nobody cares. It's a progress report NOT a report card so I don't know why my parents are ****trippin****'**** hard I can still change my grade. So I suppose to be on punishment till I approve it, so they saying I can't get on the computer unless its homework. Ok one thing when parents put their child on punishment they don't even care because they been on punishment before. It aint like it scare us cause it don't. Soon as my SO CALLED PUNISHMENT is over I would be updating more. So till then.**


	6. NOTE 2

**Note**

**I'm glad to be back updating****, I missed you all**** and I passed the class with a C +. I ****just want to say that**** I'm sorry if I offended the ones that love history, I hope that you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me.**** So I will be updating more that's if I don't have a lot of homework. BYE!!!!**

**Note**


	7. Chapter 5

**I didn't put this put she also have powers to control all things. I can't believe that now my report cards are coming out tomarrow and I also got a B in that class, I was so surprised. Sorry I haven't updated in hella's but here's chapter 5**

**Last time:**

"**so what are you saying, that I am a vampire?" asked Saskue.**

"**Um...no unless you are one," Naruto stated.**

"**Do I look like a vampire Naruto," Saskue said with a hint of amusment.**

"**Yes, you kind of do, so are you?" Naruto asked.**

**Chapter 5:**

"That depends on what your going to do," Saskue said.

"But that's not a answer," Naruto said.

"Do you really want to know?" Saskue asked Naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto answered.

"Well to bad I'm not telling you," Saskue stated.

"Why not, I bet if it was Sakura that asked you that you would tell her," Naruto stated.

"You could be right," Saskue said.

"Will you stop playing around, and answer the stupid question," Naruto said.

"Look here, its non of your business what I am, I don't go around and ask you if you are a demon," Saskue said.

"But you all ready know what I am," Naruto stated.

"True, and you know what I am," Sasuke said.

"So you are a vampire," Naruto said.

"Look Naruto if you really want to know," Sasuke said.

"Yeah I do," Naruto said egarly.

"Naruto I'm," Sasuke said. 

**With Sakura and GeGe:**

"How do I use my powers anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Well most powerful witches don't need to use their spell books but some just use them," her cat told her.

"You can try puting your hand over thing and concentrate, and that object should to what ever you comand it," GeGe continued telling her

"If you really think that would work," Sakura said while putting her hand over a book and concentrating and the book started to lavitate.

"I'm doing it," Sakura said excitedly.

"See, the more you practice the better you get," GeGe said to her.

**With Sasuke and Naruto:**

"Naruto I'm a vampire," Sasuke said.

"I knew it," Naruto said.

"Great now you know, but donn't tell Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't want her to know," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because if she find out she won't want to be near me anymore," Sasuke said.

"But the way you treat her I'm surprise she is near you know," Naruto said.

**Right now I'm just going to skip to when they are don't with the little mission they had so now they are back at the village.**

**Week later:**

"Sakura sweety how have your powers been coming along?" Sakura mother asked.

"Great, I'm already mastering my powers," Sakura told her mother.

"Wellyou are royalty," her mother told her.

"When can I tell my friends?" Sakura asked.

"Well I talked it over with the council and we decided that you can tell your friends," Sakura mother said.

"Really, I can't wait," Sakura said leaving the house to tell her friends.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said walking into Ino family flower shop.

"Hey Sakura how is everything, I'll be off soon," Ino told her.

"Ok when your done we can get Hinata and TenTen," Sakura said.

"Sure," was Ino reply

within 20 minutes Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen where all sitting at Sakura house.

"So Sakura what is it that you want to tell us?" Ino asked.

"Ok you know how these wired things that has been happening to me over the years," Sakura told them.

"Yeah," all three said..

"Well it turns out that I am a witch," Sakura told them.

"Are you for real?" all the asked.

"Yes she is for real," said a black cat near Sakura.

"Sakura did that cat just talk?" all three asked.

"Yeah, she is my familiar," Sakura told them.

"So do you have any powers?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," was Sakura answered.

"What are your powers?" Hinata asked

"Well I can levitate things with my mind, read people thoughts, I can control water or anything that involves water or ice, fire, air, earth, and I can control lighting, pretty much I can control many things," Sakura told them.

"When did you find all this out?" TenTen asked.

"I've known since I turn 16 last month," Sakura told them.

"Have you told anyone else?" Ino asked.

"No, although I a princess of my clan of witches and warlocks I can't tell no one else since the witches council won't let me until they tell me differently," Sakura said.

"Did you just say princess of witches and warlocks?" TenTen asked.

"Yep, I'm a princess," Sakura told them.

"Also I found this one scroll and it said they when a witch or warlock tell their friends their secret, they could make them their guardians or something likr that," Sakura said.

"So your going to make us your guardian?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, all I have to do is put some of my powers into something and give them to you," Sakura told them.

"So you can put the powers that contain your powers to control elements into something," Ino asked.

"Yeah, but that will not weaken me, my powers will still be strong," Sakura told them.

"So when do we get our powers?" TenTen asked.

"You could come bye my house around seven," Sakura told them.

"Ok, we shall be at your house around seven," TenTen said getting up to leave as well as everyone else.

**With Sasuke and Naruto:**

"Hey Sasuke I thought we are suppose to be training today, but I don't see Sakura," Naruto told him.

"Maybe she's running late," Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke since you told me you are a vampire I was wondering how can you be in the sun?" Naruto said/asked.

"Well it doesn't matter if your from the royal family of vampires," Sasuke told him.

"What are the draw backs of being a vampire?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I just want to know," Naruto said.

"Well if you must know it the hormones," Sasuke said.

"So your hormonal unstable?" Naruto asked.

"I don't feel comfortable talking to you about this," Sasuke said.

"So are you going to tellme?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah whatever, I am since I'm coming of age," Sasuke said.

"Of what age?" Naruto asked.

"Well to get a mate," Sasuke told Naruto.

"Who is it going to be?" Naruto asked.

"I'm thinking Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had things to do," Sakura said running up to her team.

"It's ok Sakura," Naruto said.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said.

And all Sasuke did was stare at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"No, not at all, you know Sasuke never want to talk," Naruto answered.

"Yeah, but he never stare at people," Sakura told Naruto.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

**Well there's chapter 5. I hope you all like this chapter please review and I will update soon, and thank u.**


	8. Chapter 6

**It's been a while since I updated. So I decided to update today I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Last Time:**

"**Hey Sasuke," Sakura said.**

**And all Sasuke did was stare at her.**

"**Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked Naruto.**

"**No, not at all, you know Sasuke never want to talk," Naruto answered.**

"**Yeah, but he never stare at people," Sakura told Naruto.**

"**Sakura," Sasuke said as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately on the lips.**

**Chapter 6:**

Few seconds later after they stopped kissing:

"Aw, you kissed Sakura," Naruto said.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean, my sweet flower," Sasuke said.

"I mean you kissing me," Sakura said.

"Why? You didn't like it?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I liked it, but you should warn people before you do that, that's what normal humans do," Sakura said.

"Too bad Sasuke is not a human," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Oh nothing, I didn't say nothing," Naruto said.

"Why are you so late coming to practice," Naruto continued.

" I had to do some things," Sakura said.

"Things like what?" Sasuke said while walking up do her and touching her.

"Normal things, and why are you so touchy feelly?" Sakura answered/asked.

"Because I want to touch you," Sasuke said.

"Well stop, it's freaking me out," Sakura said.

**2 hours later:**

"Mom I'm home," Sakura said.

"I'm in the kitchen," her mom yelled to her.

"Ok," Sakura said walking into the kitchen.

"What is all this?" Sakura asked.

"Well I brought my lab up from down stairs," her mom told her.

"Since when did you have a lab?" Sakura asked.

"Since forever," her mom told her.

"How long is forever?" Sakura asked.

"Since 500 years," Sakura mom answered.

Hold on, your 500 years old?" Sakura asked.

"No sweety, I said I had this lab for 500 hundred years, I'm actually 516 years old," Sakura mom told her.

"Dang ma, you old," Sakura said.

"I am not old," Sakura mom said.

"But your 516 years old, but if your that old how come you look so young?" Sakura said/asked.

"That's because witches can live long, and we really don't age that fast," Sakura mom said.

"Anymore secrets I should know about?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah, you have three older brothers," her mom told her.

"Since when?" Sakura asked.

"Well the eldest two are 20, and the other is 18," her mom told her.

"How come I never seen them?" Sakura asked.

"Because they at another realm," her mom told her.

"When will I see them?" Sakura asked.

"Well they are coming here next week to see how things are going around here." Sakura mom said.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Sakura said while snapping her finger and the door opened.

"It's seven already," Sakura said.

"Yep, times really fly," Ino said.

"Hi miss Haruno," Hinata said.

"Hey girls, how have you all been?" Sakura mother said/asked.

"Were great," they all answered.

"Come on," Sakura said taking the girls up to her room to give the girls their gifts.

"So what power do we get?" they asked.

"Well first, I will give Hinata a neckless that contains the power over water in any form, like the weather, and you can turn into water, also you will have the power to read people minds and control their minds. Second, TenTen your powers will be to control the earth and talk to any life forms. And Ino your power will be over wind, with that power you can control it, fly, and also turn invisible," Sakura told them.

"Cool, now I can be a super hero, I always wanted to be a super hero," Ino said.

"But you're a ninja," Hinata said.

"I know, but that always been a dream I had when I was little," Ino told them.

"Ok, anyway can we stay the weekend here?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, I just have to ask my mom," Sakura said.

"I hope she say yes," TenTen said.

"Mom," Sakura yelled.

"Of course they could stay," Sakura mom said.

"How she know we wanted to stay?" Ino asked.

"Well of course if I'm a witch don't you think she will be one," Sakura said.

"Oh, ok, well then I guess we get to stay," TenTen said.

"Great now we need food," Ino said.

"Yeah, where do you keep the food at Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"They are in the kitchen," Sakura answered.

"Ok, we'll get them," TenTen said.

"There is no need for that," Sakura said while snapping her finger and food appeared on the table.

"That is so cool," Hinata said.

"Yeah it's great, I can even show you all so spells," Sakura said.

"But don't you need to be a witch to do spells?" TenTen asked.

"Well, now a days many go out and buy spell books and study dark magic," Sakura said.

"What kind of spell do you want us to know?" Ino asked.

"Well it is a spell that is used to control anyone, it's kind of like how Ino can possess them, except you don't have do be in their mind or body," Sakura told them.

"So we can make anyone to as we please?" Ino asked.

"Yep," was Sakura reply.

"Good because I just came up with a fun idea that involves the boys, some dresses, make up, and a lot of girly things, Ino said.

**Well there's chapter six. Just tell me what you all think. Till then**


	9. Chapter 7

**I guess I'll update today since I have nothing to do besides putting these two strands in my hair right now. So I'm actually doing my hair and updating. Hopefully I'll be done with my hair soon.**

**First I'm going to change TenTen powers and Ino powers because of Temari. So Ino powers are going to be earth, Temari power is going to be wind and TenTen power would be electricity.**

**Sorry for the long wait**

**Chapter 7**

"So what are we going to do?" Hinata asked curiously.

"We are going to take over the guys mind and dress them up in dresses, make up, and a lot of girly things and have them walk around the whole village for one day acting like girls," Ino said.

"Is that safe?" Hinata asked.

"Don't care, it's fun," TenTen answered for Ino.

"That sounds like a wonderful plain, just one thing when to we get started?" Sakura asked.

"We can start tomorrow morning. This is going to be the best thing ever," Ino stated.

"Sakura don't Gaara and his sibling come tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura said/asked.

"Because it would be super funny when they walk into the village and Gaara and his sibling see the boys acting like girls," Hinata said.

"So are we in this are not?" Tented asked.

"Yeah," Sakura, Ino, and Hinata said.

"Good then in the morning we strike," Tented said.

**Next morning the girls got up early to put their plan into action.**

"So this is the spell?" Tented asked pointing at the page.

"Yep," Sakura said.

"So how is my little witchlings doing on this fine day?" Sakura mom asked coming from upstairs.

"Were fine mom we are just plotting on the boys for no reason," Sakura told her mother.

"Well that is good, besides this will be good training so that you would grow up strong and know how to us your powers responsibly," Sakura mother said.

"How is taking over someone body and doing what you please with it responsible?" GeGe asked.

"Because she's learning to use her powers," Sakura mother told GeGe.

"GeGe where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"I've been to sleep, then I played with a ball of yarn, then I tried to catch a bird, then I went back to sleep," GeGe told Sakura.

"You did all that when we got back yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah, although I am your familiar I'm still a cat," GeGe told her.

"So did you have fun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I had fun," GeGe told her.

"Cool a talking cat," Hinata said.

"Well of course it is. A week ago GeGe was talking to Sasuke and Naruto in there minds, they looked so stupid," Sakura said.

"Well for Naruto acting stupid is cute," Hinata said.

"Ok onward with the plans," Ino said.

"Ok all we do is al of us have to say the spell and there it goes," Sakura told them, and they started the spell.

Few seconds later when they stopped the spell there was a knock at the door, and there stood Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru looking all dazed.

"This is great. We make the boys look like fools and nothing bad will happen to us," Ino said.

"Come on bring them in so we can dress them up and send them on their way," Sakura commanded.

"Will they remember any of this?" Tented asked.

"Well it will feel like a dream to them," Sakura said.

"We should record this," Hinata said.

"That's a great idea," Sakura said looking for her digital camera.

Within an hour the boys were already dressed up and ready to go. They all had on dresses and flip-flops and makeup on. Sasuke had on a dark blue dress with matching flip-flops, Naruto had on a orange and black dress with black flip-flops, Neji had on a white dress with matching flip-flops. Kiba also had a white dress on but had blue in it with blue flip-flops, the last but not least Shikamaru had on a green dress with matching flip-flops.

"They look so pretty," Hinata said.

"Yeah they do, in a creepy way that is," Sakura said.

"Well it's them and not us," Tented said.

"Looks like it's time," Ino said .

"Come on lets go," Sakura said while getting her camera.

15 minutes later they guy are just walking around the village acting like girls and people are just staring at them.

"This is so good," Sakura said video tapping the guys.

"Hey guys their Gaara and his siblings," Hinata said.

"So it is," Sakura said

**with Gaara and is siblings**

"Hey Temari ain't that your boyfriend right there," Kankuro said pointing at Shikamaru and they guys.

"That can't be my Shika, he don't wear makeup and dress like a girl," Temari said.

"Well now he does. And look the rest of the guys are doing it too," Gaara said while point to Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba.

"You know these are the kind of images that you don't get out of your head," Gaara continued.

"Look their coming over to us," Kankuro said.

"Hey guys," Sasuke and Naruto said to them.

"Well looks like they are talking to you two," Temari told Gaara and Kankuro.

"You have to be kidding me. And they are coming over here," Gaara and Kankuro said.

"Hey guy why are you dressed like girls?" Temari asked.

"Because we are girls," Naruto answered.

"But you guys are actually guys," Temari told them.

"No were not, we have been girls all our lives," Sasuke said while the rest of the nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I love to stay here and be with the gay party but I have to go," Gaara said while being covered in sand then disappearing.

**With Sakura and the girls**

"Did you get that?" Tented asked.

"I sure did," Sakura said.

**Later that day:**

"Well that was fun," Hinata said.

"I know we should do that some other time," Sakura said while laying down to got to sleep like the rest of the girls.

**So what you thing. Just review and I'll be happy. Till then**


	10. Chapter 8

**I'm bake with a new chapter. Happy fourth of July. And to today is my birthday, im turning 18, lucky me. Any way here my next chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

The next day the guts woke up wondering a couple of things.

"Hey guys. Wake up," Sasuke said to them.

"No, lets stay sleep," Naruto said sleepily.

"I said wake up," Sasuke said wile this time the guys did get up.

"How did I get here?" Neji asked.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing," Kiba said.

"The last thing I remembered was at home eating. How about you?" Naruto told/asked them.

"I was sleeping," Shikamaru told them.

"No surprise there," Sasuke said.

"Then what were you doing?" Kiba asked.

"Unlike being useless, I was reading," Sasuke said smartly.

"Well I was cleaning my room, which I think I didn't Finnish," Kiba said.

"So what were you doing Neji?" Kiba asked.

"I was training," Neji answered.

"I can't believe we don't remember anything," Neji said.

**With Sakura and the girls:**

"Hey guys it's time to wake up," Sakura told the rest of the girls.

"What time is it?" Ino asked.

"It's ten," Sakura said.

"In the morning or the night?" TenTen asked.

"In the morning," Sakura answered.

"Are we going to get the films developed?" Hinata asked.

"Sure," Sakura said while there was a knock on the door.

"I get it," Sakura mom yelled.

"Hey Sakura mom," Temari said.

"Hi, Sakura is in her room," Sakura mom said while letting Temari in and letting her go to her daughter room.

"Wonder who that is?" Ino asked.

"It's Temari," Sakura answered.

"How you know?" Ino asked.

"Cause I'm a witch," Sakura said.

"Hey," Temari said while going into Sakura room.

"Hey girl. What have you been up to?" TenTen asked.

"You know, the regular boring things," Temari answered.

"How have things been with Shikamaru?" Hinata asked.

"It's fine. You know I saw him and the rest of the guys dressed like girls and acting like girls," Temari said.

"For real," Ino said like she was surprised.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe my Shika would do something like that," Temari said.

" I would," the other girls said.

"Why?" was all that Temari asked.

"Because the boys was under a spell," Sakura said.

"A spell, as in witch craft?" Temari asked.

"Yep," Ino said.

"But how?" Temari asked.

"Because we put a spell on them," Hinata said.

"But your not witches," Temari said.

"Well where not, but Sakura is," TenTen said.

"Sakura is a witch?" Temari asked.

"Yep, and I love it," Sakura said.

"That's actually cool," Temari said.

"Yeah, and Sakura gave us elemental powers like hers," Ino said.

"Really, I want one," Temari said while looking said.

"Of course, your power I'm going to give you is wind. You can fly, also you can become invisible," Sakura told her.

"That's cool," Temari said.

"You want to know what else is cool?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Temari answered/asked.

"We can go around acting like a all girl super hero group," Ino said.

"Ino we are not five," TenTen said.

"I know but I always wanted to be one," Ino said.

"I kind had that dream when I was younger," Hinata said.

"And it probably would be fun," Temari said.

"You too?" TenTen asked Temari.

"Yeah," she answered.

"So you all want to play super hero?" TenTen asked ( **I remember those days when you were younger and played super hero, like when I was much younger I played power rangers with my cousins).**

"Yeah," the said.

"Sakura do you want to play super hero? and please say no," TenTen asked/said.

"Yeah, come on TenTen we can act like little kids again," Sakura said.

"Fine, we play super hero," TenTen.

"Great," the all said.

**With the guys:**

"Hey Sasuke there's a knock at the door," Naruto said.

"Then get it," Sasuke said.

"But it's your house," Naruto said.

"Then I'll get it," Neji said getting up to answered the door.

"Hey if it isn't the guys, I mean the girls," Kankuro said.

"What you mean girls?" Naruto asked.

"I'm talking about yesterday," Kankuro said.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"You don't know?" Gaara asked.

"No," was all the guys said.

"Well yesterday you all was going around the village dressed and acting like girls," Gaara told them.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"I was kind of afraid of coming over here," Kankuro said.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because I thought you guys were gay, and you know," Kankuro answered.

"Were not gay. You know we don't even remember that," Kiba said.

"Me either," Naruto said.

"Something must have happened. You know we could have had some kind of potion do make us do that," Naruto said.

"As in a witch potion?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"But there is no such thing as a witch," Kankuro said.

"Yes there is. If there is such things as vampires there is a such thing as witches, like there is demons," Naruto said.

"Naruto, who you know that is a vampire?" Neji asked.

"That's easy, Sasuke," Naruto said.

**Well there chapter 8. Tell me what you think. I love reviews. Till then.**


	11. Chapter 9

**I guess I'll update today. I can't believe that two weeks from today school start back up. Well I'm not made because I'm going to be a senior. I know this doesn't have to do with anything but when I went out of town to get my mom sister and my neighbor from out of town cause they stayed up there for a week to stay with my great-grand mother, any way when we was up there we saw these three drunk guy fight and it was so funny cause on of them got a pole and start swinging it but not hitting the person. When all this going on I forgot to bring by camera so I was mad.**

**Last time:**

"**Naruto, who you know that is a vampire?" Neji asked.**

"**That's easy, Sasuke," Naruto said.**

**Chapter 9:**

"What do you mean Sasuke is a vampire?" Kiba asked.

"Like I said, Sasuke is a vampire," Naruto told him.

"Naruto he can't be a vampire, seeing how he can go out into the sun," Neji said.

"Yeah, I agree with Neji about Sasuke not being a vampire," Said Kiba.

"But it's true," Naruto said.

"Then prove it," Gaara told him.

"Gladly," Naruto said back.

"Sasuke open your mouth wide," Naruto told Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke said back.

"Why? everyone want to see if you're a vampire," Naruto asked/said.

"Because I don't want to," Sasuke answered.

"See Sasuke is not a vampire," Shikamaru said.

"Come on Sasuke, show them," Naruto said.

"I said no," Sasuke said back.

"Fine then, I wonder what Sakura going to do when I tell her your secret," Naruto said.

"What secret?" they all asked.

"That Sasuke is a vampire," Naruto answered.

"Also that Sasuke is starting to have a thing for Sakura, but that's no big secret," Naruto said.

"Ok can all of you get out of my house," Sasuke said.

"Not until we know if you're a vampire or not," Kankuro said.

"Fine, I'm a vampire," Sasuke said while showing them his teeth.

"You really are a vampire," Shikamaru said.

"Now that all of you know get out of my house," Sasuke said.

"Can't we stay?" Naruto asked.

"No we are not staying, besides I'm getting bored," Gaara said.

"Well he showed us he's a vampire so there's no point of staying," Neji said.

"But don't you want to figure out how we ended up in dresses and acting like girls like Gaara and Kankuro said?" Naruto asked.

"No we already said it's some witch potion," Sasuke said.

"All thought seeing you guys like that is worth investigating," Kankuro said.

"I was wondering since Sasuke is a vampire, why is he up and not sleep?" Kiba asked.

"But unlike other vampires I can get up in the sun," Sasuke answered.

"So your half vampire and half human?" Kankuro asked.

"No, I can get up because the vampires in my family is of royalty. And royal vampires are powerful than non royal vampires," Sasuke told them.

"So does Sakura know that Sasuke in love with her?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Yeah, she know," Naruto said.

"So Sasuke when are you going to make Sakura your mate?" Kankuro asked.

"She is already my mate. And no one is allowed to touch her," Sasuke said.

"Possessive much," Kankuro said.

"Did you even mark her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to mark her when I tell her I'm a vampire," Sasuke said.

"So when you two have kids won't they be half human and half vampires?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke answered/asked.

"Just asking," Neji said.

"Anyway back to the witch potion that supposedly made us act like girls," Naruto said.

"Well there has to be witches in the village," Shikamaru said.

"Also there should be profiles of everyone here in the village," Neji said.

"Like the library?" Kiba asked.

"Should be, maybe in the basement of the library," Sasuke said.

"Were is the library?" Naruto asked (I love when Naruto asked stupid questions).

"It's the place that's real tall and next to the Hokage building," Sasuke told them.

"You know as many times I been near the Hokage building I never noticed that," Naruto said.

"Well of course yo pretty much know nothing," Gaara said.

"I do know stuff," Naruto said.

"Like what, your ABC'S?" Kiba asked.

"Of course I know them," Naruto answered.

"Hey were did Sasuke go," Naruo said while the others look around the room for him.

"I'm right here," Sasuke said from the other room with a sword in him stomach.

"Sasuke, man you have a sword in your stomach," Naruto said while panicking and the other guy kind of scared except for Gaara.

"I know," Sasuke said.

"Oh man my best friend is dying. What am I going to do," Naruto said starting to cry.

"I'm ok," Sasuke said while pulling the sword out.

"Why ain't you dead?" Kiba asked.

"Because I'm not," Sasuke said like that's the most obvious thing.

"What he means is that you had a sword in your stomach and your perfectly fine," Neji said.

"Oh that. Well since I am a vampire the only things that will kill me is holy water and if I get stabbed in the heart," Sasuke said.

"But why did you stab yourself?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I was bored and I wanted to see your faces. Which by the way was priceless, except for Gaara's," Sasuke said.

"Gaara why were you acting so calm?" Kankuro asked.

"Because I don't show emotions like that, and because he was walking like nothing was wrong with him," Gaara pointed out.

"Well I knew that," Naruto and Kiba said.

"Yeah right, and I know Sakura is a witch and her friends made us do that gay stuff," Shikamaru said.

"Wy do you have to put it like that?" Neji asked.

"Don't know, I guess I couldn't come up with nothing better," Shikamaru answered.

"I'm bored again," Naruto said.

"Well why don't you educated your self," Neji said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"For starters you could read," Kankuro answered.

"Haven't you realized that reading can e the most harmful thing in a person life," Naruto said.

"How so?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well for one thing when you throw a book and it hit someone it hurts, also when you read them they make your brain hurt," Naruto said.

"Well stupid your not suppose to throw them, and it takes a brain for one to hurt," Gaara said.

"I'm tired of you all saying I have no brain. But If I don'e have no brain how am I living," Naruto said.

"Anyway," Kiba said.

**With the girls**

"So since we are doing this super hero thing we need to come up with names," Hinata said.

"I know, but nothing come to mind," Sakura said.

"It should be clever, some thing nobody came up with before," TenTen said.

"Any one have suggestions?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," Temari said.

"We just have to thing hard about this," Ino said.

**With the guys**

"We should throw a house party," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"For no reason, we going to have a party for no reason," Naruto answered.

"I'm with Naruto with this," Kiba said.

"Me too," Kankuro said.

"Well what do the rest of you guys think?" Naruto asked.

"I really don't care," Shikamaru answered.

"What about you Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara?" Naruto asked them.

"Why not, it ain't like we anything better to do," Neji said.

"Ok then, we will have a party, but we should have it tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Great til then get the fuck up out my house," Sasuke said to all them.

**So there's the chapter. You know what do, review and tell me what you think. This is important I'm having trouble coming up with super hero names and I was wondering some of you can come up with some for me and the one I like the most I would use. Till then.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello every one sorry for the long wait, but I was really going to update when I got my laptop which I haven't gotten yet, I was going to update yesterday, but yesterday was my 19****th**** birthday and I had things to do, like popping fireworks and hanging out with the family. So I'll update today, after another successful day of popping fireworks, minus the two houses I almost caught fire and lighting smoke bombs in the house. So here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**With the girls**

"I know a perfect name for us," Sakura said excitedly like

"What?" Ino asked.

"We should be called Da Shit with two t's a the end," Sakura replied.

"Why?" TenTen asked.

"Well because it have the first initials of our first name in it," Sakura replied.

"Well if it makes you happy, the that shall be our name," Temari said.

**With the boys **

"Hey we should tell the girls we are throwing a party," Naruto said.

"First we should find them," Kiba said.

"I think that's them up there," Kankuro said pointing.

"What are they wearing?" Gaara asked.

"Here they come," Shikamaru said watching the girls run up to them in their super hero costumes.

"Why are you all dressed like that?" Sasuke asked looking kind of annoyed.

"We are super heros. You like them?" Sakura asked.

"Well they are different, why are you playing super hero's? Aren't you too old for that." Sasuke said/asked.

"Because it's fun, and fun has no age limit," Sakura answered

"Anyway we are throwing a party tomorrow and like it if you would come," Naruto said.

"That sound great," Ino said.

"Good, just don't wear those costumes again," Shikamaru said.

"When is the party anyway?" Hinata asked.

"The party starts at 8:30," Naruto said.

"Well be there," the girls said running off super hero like.

"Those girls have problems,"Neji said.

"Well they are our girl friends," Kiba said.

"Yeah they are your girl friends," Gaara and Kankuro said.

"We need to find you two a girl friend," Naruto said.

"Why, so they can hang around your crazy girl friends and become weird. I think not," Gaara said.

"Can we go now, I'm sleepy," Sasuke said.

"Aww is the little bitty vampire sleepy," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Shut it idiot," Sasuke shot back.

"Or what you'll bite my head off," Naruto replied.

"No I just want you to shut up," Sasuke replied waling away.

**Next day 8:30**

"We are so glad you all came," Naruto said letting people in.

"Were here," the girls said.

"Great, there's food and drinks in the back," Naruto said letting the girls in.

"Glad you can come," Sasuke said sneaking up on the girls.

"Were in the world you come from?" Sakura asked al little frightened

"Actually I came from my mother," Sasuke replied.

"No I mean just now," Sakura said.

"I came from behind you all, for ninjas you all are easy to scare," Sasuke said.

"Well sorry for being scareable," TenTen said.

"Were are the others?" Ino asked.

"Probably siting around," Sasuke replied.

"Ok," the girls said walking off and leaving Sakura with Sasuke.

"How have you been?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Boring till you got here," Sasuke answered.

"Do you want to dance?" Sakura asked.

"Well of course, I wouldn't want to pass up a chance to dance with the beautiful Sakura, now would I," Sasuke said dragging Sakura to where the other dancers are.

"Sasuke your freezing," Sakura said.

"Well I do feel cold," Sasuke said.

"But you always feel cold, even in the sun," Sakura said.

"Well that's because...." Sasuke said.

**Well there's the chapter, it may seem lame and short. Real talk I could find the right words for this chapter. And thanks for the name for the super hero's. Deuces**


	13. Chapter 11

**By the looks of it you all like my story. I'm great full for that. So I guess I reward you all with the next chapter.**

**Last Time:**

"Sasuke your freezing," Sakura said.

"Well I do feel cold," Sasuke said.

"But you always feel cold, even in the sun," Sakura said.

"Well that's because...." Sasuke said.

**Chapter 11:**

"The reason that I'm cold is because of bye," Sasuke said taking off.

"What the, hey get back here. Damn," Sakura said yelling.

"That was close," Sasuke said.

"Hey man what are you doing?" Naruto said.

"Running from Sakura," was Sasuke reply.

"Why are you running from her?" Naruto asked.

"Because she was asking question about me being cold," Sasuke answered.

"Well you should answered her," Naruto told him.

"Well I could of, but usually when you tell people they are vampires do you think they will not get freaked out," Sasuke said.

"Please, like Sakura would hate you, I'm mean come on you left her on a bench in the middle the night," Naruto said.

"For someone who act stupid can sure remember key ideas," Sasuke said annoyed.

"I know, it's a gift," Naruto said.

"I'm hungry," Sasuke said.

"Well there is food here, you should know this is your house," Naruto said.

"Not regular food you idiot," Sasuke said trying not to knock Naruto head off his shoulder.

"Then what kind of food, oh you mean as in blood," Naruto said as if he's the smartest person ever.

"Of course I mean blood," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Well good day," Naruto said taking off.

Within the next hours they all had fun till it was time to go home. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru, TenTen, and Neji stayed to help Sasuke clean most of the house, while the sand siblings went home to rest seeing how they to leave to go back home to the sand village.

"Have any of you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"No, not since the party began," Ino said.

"Do you guys know where he at?" Hinata asked.

"No idea," they answered.

**Next morning:**

"Hey Sasuke where you go?" Neji asked.

"I went to get fresh air," Sasuke answered.

"So are we still going to find out if someone in this village is a witch?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke replied.

"Why?" Naruto asked in a sad way.

"Because that sound stupid, why should we care who is a witch in this village," Sasuke said.

"Fine we don't do that, but what should we do besides sitting around in your house?" Naruto said/asked.

"I don't know, sleep," Sasuke said.

"I'm tired of sleeping," Naruto.

"We need video games," Kiba said.

"Well go buy some," Sasuke said.

"I would, but don't have no money. Anyone want to lend me some money?" Kiba said.

"I would but that involves me actually getting up, walking to the door, opening the door, closing the door, walking to my house front door, opening that door, then closing it, walking up stairs to my room, walking down the hall, then opening that door walking in my room to my desk to grab my money, then walk back to the door to close it, walking back down the hall way, then down the stairs to the front door again, opening, then closing it walk all the way here, knock on the door, till someone says come in, open the door, close it, walk to the couch, sit own and hand you the money. That's too much work," Shikamaru said.

"Well of course it's a lot of work if you break it down like that," Naruto said.

"Any body else want to lend me some money?" Kiba asked again.

"No," they all answered.

**With Sakura:**

"Honey we are having guests over so I need you to clean the living room," Sakura mom told her.

"Who's coming over?" Sakura asked.

"It's a surprise, but I can tell you this, you already know them, and it's one of my old friend from when I used to go to school," Sakura mom said.

"Is this going to be a normal dinner, cause since you told me I'm a witch, thing flying every were is not normal, and where is GeGe I haven't seen her in a while," Sakura said.

"Don't really know, but she'll come back though," Sakura mom said.

**Later that day:**

They'll be here any moment," Sakura mom said excitedly.

"Mom it's just dinner guest," Sakura said.

"They are not just dinner guest, but one of my best friends, a great witch," Sakura said.

"Oh so these people are like use, and it's ok for me to use magic?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, the only person that cant use magic is my friend husband, but he's ok with the magic thing," Sakura mom said.

"Ok as long as I don't get in trouble for using magic all freely," Sakura said.

"I wouldn't punish you for that, oh and get the door, they are coming to the porch," Sakura mom said.

"Sure thing," Sakura replied opening the front door.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

**I bet you all thought Sasuke would tell Sakura who he really is. I knew that's what you all wanted, am I not right. Sorry for the chapter being short. Deuces. **


End file.
